In the heat
by fezakyuu
Summary: On a hot summers day, whats better than getting a little wet?


**_In The Heat_**

_A celebratory fic for all those who loveeeee summer :)  
_

* * *

Sam was the last to awake in the house, the summer heat had made him want to stay in his room, sheltering from the outside warmth, how anyone like his parents could stand it was un-real.

His parents had told him the night before he fell asleep that they were going out early in the morning down to the lake for the day, to have a picnic and relax since this summer was going to be the hottest summer on record.

None of the autobots were planning on leaving the cool shelter of their base today, as cars became so hot in the heat, especially if they were extremely dark and it was something they couldn't understand, how organics enjoyed this weather.

It was crazy how the weather had suddenly perked up from all the heavy rain and storms they had recently been having; so Sam stayed inside in his bed watching tele until he decided something else might have been better.

It was still early in the morning and he had yet to eat something, or put some decent clothes on instead of his usual boxers at night and sometimes during the day.

"Ugh…" he uttered to himself, pressing his head back to his pillow, his windows were wide open, there were at least three fans on the fastest speed placed around his room and he had a paper fan that he was wafting from side to side against his face.

He looked out towards the window as the sun caught the side of his eye, he could barley see outside because of how bright the sun shone today.

"Worst day ever…"

He made some movement, moving from the sticky warm bed that he had made even hotter from the amounts of sweat on his body.

Pushing himself over to the bathroom to take a below cold, mostly freezing shower, that he could just about stand, after so placing some shorts on and leaving the rest of his body bare skinned and silky white.

It was only after the shower that he realised that he had used some of his best body soaps that smelt of "fruits of the rainforest... Huh" he said looking at the bottle he had used "Never mind" he lifted up an arm and smelt extracts of mango, avocado, pineapple and various others that he couldn't make out, he smiled at the delicious smells and walked back over to his bed.

"I am not getting back on that" he called out before realising he was about to jump in a pit of his own sweat and stink.

He almost fainted at the horrible smell, but could do nothing more, there was air coming from every direction, but the fans had probably started to blow hot air, since that's all there really was.

He shrugged his shoulders, quickly scooted over to the TV, taking one last look to check if anything good might have been on, but nothing as usual, a plain boring Sunday. So he turned it off and walked out of his room.

He jumped steps down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen, taking one glance in the fridge, smiling at the breeze of cold and refreshing air it emulated.

He forced a hand in, shuffling some food around and checking the back areas and pulled out a yoghurt and a carton of fresh orange "Perfect breakfast I recon" He went outside in the back garden, picking his feet of the floor as the immense heat had almost melted the patio.

Each step he made, he had to let out a small yelp, his face contort with the heat from the floor, and he was lightly tip-towing over to the wooden loungers in his garden near the fountain.

The fountain was having a job keeping the water cool itself, it must have heated up by now

The grass wasn't as hot but it was prickly, his feet were clean as well and he was getting them re-muddy from the grass, but like mud would stick to him, it was as dry as anything outside, even worse than his room or a hot shower.

Sam relaxed into the lounger, placing his orange on a small wooden table next to the lounger and opening his yoghurt.

He stopped mid-way thinking "Damn, should have brought my iPod out" he said shaking his fist "I am not walking over that molten rock again" he shrieked

He sighed annoyingly and pushed the lounger back so that his body was facing the sky, using his spoon to collect small amounts of toffee flavoured yoghurt and scooped it into his mouth, liking the spoon afterwards.

He could hear small amounts of music generating from the front of his house, he shook his head knowingly as Bee reversed into his garden and stopped further up the drive, close to his human friend.

"_Its bin a long hot summer and its 95 degrees in the shade…" _

Sam smiled, knowing that song was incredibly true "You sure got that right…"

Bee's radio produced a little static as he flipped stations, looking for something else to play; his radio clammed to a stop, as he had found a song that interested him, in more ways than one _"Hey… get your car wash today…" _he played and it almost sounded pleadingly, but the voice was melodic and cheerful.

Sam looked up, flinching his eyes at the blazing hot sun; Sam wasn't as dim as he seemed, he knew bee felt a whole lot more for him than just friendship, the way he was around Sam and the way he acted and the ridiculously corny songs he played while Sam was driving to school, it was easy to notice.

But Sam acted like he didn't know, like he thought bee was just being very friendly, bee hadn't asked for a car wash before, Sam would usually just wash him without bee's consent, but today bee was the one asking.

"I guess I should because of the hot weather, but ive already had a wash" he teased

Bee searched through the radio stations once again, emulating a static. _"I just want you're kiss boy... kiss boy… I just want you're… kiss" _

Sam pretended that he hadn't heard that and immediately gave into his pleadings "Fine, I'll wash you in a second" it was almost like he was talking to a dog. I really large dog, that for some reason loved him.

It wasn't that he didn't love him back; he did feel something for the huge mech that lived in his front yard and was sort of a pervert… but so soon? The battle in mission city had only just ended and bee had come on so strong after wards.

Sam always thought it was his fault when he noticed bee being a little bit more forward with him, at mission city, after bee's legs were forcefully pulled away from him, Sam had been so caring towards him, letting out small tears of worry and pain towards his guardian and friend

Bee had probably noticed it too and started to feel that Sam had felt more for him.

Bee let out small 'beeps' of happiness from his results.

Sam just worriedly stared at his car, finishing off the yogurt and drinking some of the fresh orange.

"_One more time…" _The voice sounded almost as if it should be his, very techno and advanced.

Sam reckoned that he probably wanted reassurance that he was going to definitely wash him and not run off, he hadn't done it before but there was always a first.

"Bee, stop; don't worry I will wash you in a bit" he retorted back.

Bee stayed silent at his friend's comeback, but it wasn't enough, he needed to know more. But before he could play anything back, Sam had hurriedly almost hopped across the grass and patio back into the kitchen, where the tiles were a little cooler from the refrigerator.

He chucked his rubbish in the bin and washed his spoon quickly, looking out to his now silent car still in his drive, the car even though it could show no emotion, bee was clearly happy about the wash today.

Hot and sunny, the temperature was enough to give anyone heat stroke; and humans on days like these would sweat and it would glisten down their bodies and shine in the bright sun light raining down on them.

Sam took one last look at his car through his kitchen window, and his worry had risen slightly as to what could happen next.

But he brushed it off and acted as though nothing was wrong, he walked back out of his kitchen into the patio area, being very jumpy as he first did because of the shear heat on the floor it was almost like he was walking on lava, even though he didn't know how hot lava was he could imagine it being like this or worse.

He walked towards the garage to get some supplies; his back was absolutely straight when he walked past his car, showing bee that he could take anything no matter what and that he wasn't a wuss.

He entered the garage to find it was even warmer but the floor was a little cooler because of the shade, he searched around looking for some buckets, sponges and polish, knowing that bee especially loved the polish.

"_Another cigarette and im so bored you're words are making sense..." _

Sam stopped what he was doing to reply back to bee's impatience, he walked up to the opening of the garage and stood leaning against it "Will you give me a sec, please!" And not expecting any sudden reply he went back to finding a few more things.

He double checked he had everything he needed, even though he couldn't disagree with what bee wanted today, with it being so hot and him being a car it must have been very hot on the surface and on the inside.

"Okay so bucket, car sponges, polish, I think that's everything" he walked out of the garage and placed the supplies on the floor so he could close the garage; after he looked around trying to locate the hose pipe.

"Ah" he spotted the hose pipe with a small smile appearing on his face afterwards, for the first time he was actually kinda excited to wash his car and he wasn't sure why.

Walking past his car, that was roughly parked on the pavement; he brushed past the side of it accidentally with his hip, doing so caused his car to let out a loud rev that made Sam jump out of his place and move away from his car a little faster.

The rev wasn't out of anger; it was out of pleasure from feeling the silky human skin against his metal plating.

Sam walked over to the hosepipe and picked up the end, slowly turning on the water placing his hand underneath the running faucet and feeling the extreme coldness. It sent such good shivers up through his whole body.

Bee himself was getting shivers, seeing that Sam's body was being splashed by the water and he was enjoying it.

Before Sam ended up taking another shower, he remembered about his car and turned it off, pulling the cord closer to bee.

Bee had started to move backwards and forwards in eager of feeling the splash of cold water against his metallic skin.

"Calm down bee" Sam said looking at his car for a brief moment, keeping his eyes on the trailing hose that followed behind him

He had almost pulled it far enough to his car, but he felt it become stuck and the harder he pulled the worse it became, he was pulling all of his weight back against the stuck hose. He desperately tugged and pulled at the hose but not once did it budge.

He stopped to catch some breath wiping away some of the sweat that had starting dripping from his hair and forehead. The heat and putting all of his energy into bringing the hose further out had started to make him hotter and hotter, sweating more and panting.

But bee didn't mind the sight; he just found it fun and entertaining and didn't mind watching his favourite human get a little sweaty in the process.

Sam tried one last tug and he succeeded but falling back onto his bee's hood, it didn't hurt one bit but he was screaming from the heat on the car hood, almost letting out fake tears from the heat, he slowly peeled himself off the hood, his mouth wide open and his eyes showing he was in pain.

"Oh my god, you are hot bee" he shouted at his car, checking over the pipe, bee took the remark as a compliment and looked for something to say back to him _"Let me give you what you like, I can make your mouth run dry… drink me like a liquor, c'mon dip your dipper, show me what you're here for guy" _

_Crazy car _Sam thought. He was thinking the heat was getting to the car cause even on other days he wouldn't be like this, or maybe it was just summer love blooming.

Even so, he did is best to ignore the rest of the song as bee played it all from the beginning which was scary enough hearing some of the lyrics, it was implied towards him. _Shouldn't have called bee hot, such a mistake… _Sam told himself over and over again regretting that mark he told his car.

Sam pressed on and turned on the hose, quickly placing the faucet over his head and letting the cold water drip down him and a mask of pleasure washed over his face, bee revved his engine over and over again in anticipation and pleasure, watching the human feel pleasure over the cold water.

"Okay, you're turn" Sam said turned the faucet on bee and splashing his hood. "Yeah, bet you like that don't cha?" he asked teasingly.

Bee didn't reply; just linger in the freezing cold water splashing over his windows and hood. Sam splashed around the front of the car, making sure to wet every part of the surface, before moving around to the sides.

He roughly splashed all around the car, bee kept silent as he usually would do during a wash. Making his way to the back of the car, making sure he splashed around the wheels and anywhere that could possibly needed cooling down.

He made sure he'd wet bee all over, so there was no dry patch, he filled up the bucket fully and adding a little soap to the mix, the water was cold but very bubbly and the water could hardly be seen when he had mixed up.

"This should be fun" Sam said to bee, picking up the sponge and dipping it in and out of the water, it was full of bubbles and it was ringing wet with water.

He splattered it down on the surface of his roof and bee immediately revved but something even better caught bee's attention, as Sam had to stretch to reach the centre of the roof, Sam's sleek and slim belly was pressing against the window slightly leaving a wet patch from his belly.

But Sam didn't realise what he was doing, not one bit… washing bee wasn't much of a chore as he thought, it was fun with his car being alive.

"Hay, bee how bout some music huh?" Sam asked, hearing his request bee searched through the stations and as soon as he found something appropriate he blasted _"It's an endless summer, boy I want you close to me, in an endless summer… Now its time for you… and me" _

Sam smiled at bee's choice, listening in to the rest of the song as it played while he rubbed down the car with the sponge, managing to get some bubbles against his own body by accident, but he didn't mind it was refreshing and fun.

Sam moved over to the hood and to reach around the top areas of the hood, he had to stretch over again, bee was certainly enjoying today, Sam's body was becoming soapier and sleeker by the second and his bright skin gleamed against the sun.

About ten or so minutes onwards, Sam had completely finished sponging bee done and soapy bubbles covered every spot on the car. Sam let out a loudish laugh at bee, seeing the car look completely defenceless against bubbles when he has fought Decepticons before.

He shook his head from side to side with laughter "Let's get this stuff of then" Sam said chucking the sponge to the side and walking over to the hose.

He picked up the hose and was about to hose bee down, but a better idea came to mind _Hmm… I wonder what bee would think of this…_

Sam sat on bee's hood making himself comfortable, turning the hose on he placed it over his head so it would splash over him and bee as well.

Sam couldn't imagine what bee was thinking, which was too many things to bring to mind. Bee was almost at tipping point with the tease that Sam was presenting with him, and Sam was just laughing it off, keeping his eyes closed and facing up towards the pouring cold water at his face, placing a hand on the bonnet and leaning back as if he was a stripper who had been splashed by water to pleasure others, but Sam was only doing this to pleasure bee, but Sam felt some pleasure himself, feeling bee beneath him revving his engine and letting of small vibrations through the hood.

Sam shook his head from side to side and let the water drip from his hair as it splashed down onto the car and bee was loving every second of it.

Turning the tap away from him and turning his body to splash bee's roof and finish off washing away the bubbles.

He jumped off the hood, finishing off removing any bubbles that were left, turning the hose to a faster spray so it had more force and pressure towards the car, so it was more of a tickling feeling.

A few minutes later he turned of the hose and looked up to the sky, the sun had past mid point in the sky and the air had started to cool, so Sam moved onto his last phase of 'cooling' down bee.

He picked up the bottle of polish, which was like a cream that eventually sunk into the metal, giving it a showroom gleam.

He picked up a clean sponge and pressed the bottle inwards letting a squirt of white polish form a lump on the sponge.

Sam took one look at his car, and knew bee was going to love the polish. He placed the sponge flat down on the car, as if he was spanking it almost and started to rub the roof up and down.

Sam had realised that bee, the perverted autobot had been loving the wash most when Sam to stretch to reach places.

So to tease the autobot more, Sam lay flat down on the hood to polish around the rim of the window, rubbing up and down and smiling at the window as if there were eyes looking back at him.

Each tease was enough to make bee feel human, as if he was about to release. But holding himself in was also a part of showing he was human; he could control his emotions and pleasures.

But with all the teasing Sam was doing, the one human he cared and cherished with his life… it was difficult.

When Sam had ran out of polish on the sponge, he picked up the polish and began to press into the bottle, this time not on the sponge, on his hand, ignoring any risk it might have in contact with skin.

He slapped his hand down on bee's roof wiping the white cream to the side of the roof; he thought to himself that bee must be loving all this teasing and skin contact.

Sam himself could started to feel his love grow for the autobot, being around him, having someone to talk to and drive you anywhere, having someone who'd give their life to protect you was someone who should be loved in every way possible.

"Bee… I just want to say I love you're company and you being around and with me all the time, I get kinda lonely you know..."

And it was true, Mikaela and Sam were very close friends, but they didn't seem themselves as being together, not at the moment. So Sam would rarely see Mikaela so he'd be on his own most of the time if it was not for his car providing with some close needed friendship.

Replacing the polish on his hand, he started to move his way to the back of the car, running his hand softly from side to side of the boot.

He slowed down his actions and relaxed a little, his eyes stared off into the bright yellow and shiny car, day dreaming away.

But was jumped out of his thoughts as bee honked his horn twice to snap Sam out of his thoughts, asking him to continue with the rubbing.

Sam smiled and shouted back "Im almost done now, sorry to say" He felt the car relax a little, the constant humming it was making had slowed to a stop.

"Don't be sad bee" Sam stated "Im sure I can wash you again soon" he finished

But bee didn't want this wash to finish, because Sam might not be like this ever again with him. But with Sam's feelings growing stronger for him, he shouldn't worry because Sam could do even more things to pleasure and taunt him.

Sam finished the boot, and moved to the last side of the car, finishing of work on the side of the roof and around the windows.

When he had completely finished, he cleaned and dried his hands from the polish, smelling a strong smell from the varnish on his hands almost knocked him dry.

He let the car dry for a few minutes and while doing so went back into the kitchen and grabbed a few drinks of water, watching his car start to sparkle as it should.

_I bet bee loves all this attention he gets, he should cause he deserves it._

Sam placed his glass in the sink and walked back outside up to his car, but standing a distance away, to appreciate the beauty and sparkling his car did.

"Someone look's beautiful" he teased, grinning at his remark, and soon after the static started to rumble through the car as bee searched for something to reply back _"And if there's no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now, im happy just to have you… you're all the love I need somehow"_

Sam walked up to his car, running his hands against the varnished surface and how smooth it felt, how smooth it was supposed to feel.

Feeling proud at the results, he gently kissed the surface and stood back as bee went a little crazy feeling the warm touch of Sam's lips it helped him get over the wash coming to an end and it might be a while before his next bath.

Becoming a little excited, bee sped off out of the drive and into the street.

Sam ran to the end of the drive way, clenching his hands to his head as his car was speeding of as if he was in pursuit of something.

He shrugged his shoulders _Was it something I did? _He waved his hand in the air as if him going off somewhere didn't matter "He'll be back" He walked back up the drive before neighbours became a little suspicious of his behaviour.

He chucked the bucket of water into the grass and cleaned up the mess he had left behind. It was late afternoon by now and it had become a little less warmer but the sun was still shinning bright as ever.

_Maybe I should tease bee more often… that should be interesting… I bet he loved that kiss. _

When Sam had cleaned everything up, double checking everything was in order and perfect so his father and mother wouldn't go mental at him, he relaxed back into the wooden lounger, closing his eyes and falling asleep for the rest of the afternoon.

A much needed rest was most important after all he'd done today, but it was actually the first car wash that he actually enjoyed, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the rest… but he certainly enjoyed this one the most.

_Best car wash in my life… so far _

A few hours on, Sam had been shaken awake by his father who was extremely angry, he certainly sounded like it.

"Sam!" he shouted "What is that!" When Sams eyes were a little more open, he realised how late it was, almost night time, but he looked at where his father was pointing, towards a black Camaro

"Wasn't your car yellow last night?" His father screamed, Sam walked over to his car, placing one finger and running along the black coat "Mud" he said plainly

"Sam… whatever you've done today with that car, you are going to wash it tomorrow after school, no buts" His mother called "You could have washed it today after doing whatever you did with it today, but you just left it there looking a state"

Sams head switched between his angry parents and his now black car that was covered in mud and dirt, he was speechless. "I just friggin washed it!" He cried back, defending himself, but his parents ignored what he had to say and walked linked back into the house.

Sam slapped his hands to his face pulling the bottom of the skin from his eyes down "Bee!" he shouted, moving to the front of the car so he'd be more intimidating.

"What, what have you done to yourself!"

Bee didn't reply, Sam didn't realise bee coming in at whatever time he did because Sam was fast asleep in the lounger, he might have had time to wash him quickly again, but without the special treatment this time.

"Another wash tomorrow then I guess…" he said in defeat, realising what his cars plan was, he said "night bee" and walked off into the house, closing the door and going back up to his room.

But as much as Sam was angry, he could get more revenge on bee tomorrow during the next car wash.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


End file.
